The Darker side
by Brightstar221
Summary: sara Whiskers is a rat. She wants to be happy, but when her best friend Belle abandoned her when their both working for Ratigan, who survived the fall from Big Ben... and there's more than her loyalty to Ratigan that makes her hungrey for revenge againest Basil
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Sara's POV is how this story rolls**

I rolled my eyes, Belle was daydreaming AGAIN! "Hello Earth to Belle, any further out you'll need a spacesuit" I waved my gloved paw in front of Belle's pale green eyes.  
"Hm" Belle blinked coming back into the real world. "Ratigan's giving another one of his big speeches" Belle groaned  
"His ego has inflated since he survived his fall from Big Ben" my cold blue eyes glared at Belle, I managed to suppress a shudder. Ratigan's broken body still haunted my nightmares, I had found him under Big Ben and Belle had pulled Fidget from the Thames. "Where's Fidget?" Ratigan had noticed that the peg legged bat was missing, suddenly hobbled in with an even smaller bat trailing behind him "Hey Boss, this is my cousin Maxie he wants to work for you" Ratigan frowned at the small bat  
"Please sir" Maxie piped up "But unlike my cousin, I can fly" I had to admire the little bat's courage, most newbies shook with fear in front of Ratigan. Ratigan smirked at the little bat "Welcome to the group Maxie" Maxie beamed and Fidget patted his cousins back. Ratigan then started to hand out jobs "Sara, Belle!" Ratigan snapped "Go to Baker Street and spy on that second rate pipsqueak" I flicked my long blond hair and Belle fiddled with her red plaits "Sure thing boss" we both chuckled and ran out of the lair. Belle is more than a partner in crime to me… she's my best friend and the sister I never had. When we arrived at Baker Street we peeked through the window. Basil was playing his violin and Dawson was reading a newspaper. I looked at Belle, her pale green eyes were locked on Basil, and he looked this way. I ducked but Basil's emerald eyes locked with Belle. I pulled her away and yelled at her "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Belle hung her head and muttered  
"Sorry" when we got back I didn't mention how Belle nearly blew the whole operation. Yeah she may a mouse and I may be a rat but we stick together. "That idiot doesn't suspect a thing" Ratigan smiled coldly. He was planning something. "That rat is crazy" I heard Belle mutter, I gasped and pulled at one of Belle's plaits "For your own good I suggest you be quiet" I snapped. Something had changed in Belle and I didn't like it…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oi Maxie, Fidget" I yelled at the two bats "Have you see Belle?" the pair shook their heads, I sighed and decided to go spy on Basil some more, when arrived at Baker Street I gasped. Belle was talking to Basil through the window "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed "THE BOSS WILL KILL YOU" I chose my words very carefully "Keep away from me you rat!" I took a step back we agreed as kids we wouldn't mention our species. Suddenly my rage exploded and ran towards Belle, trying to keep my claws in. Basil suddenly opened the door and cried "Get inside Belle quick" Belle ran in and slammed the door while Basil locked the window. I ran back to Ratigan's lair. When I got back I stood against one of the walls, my cold blue eyes dull. Ratigan walked over to me and asked "Where's Belle? I've never seen you two apart" I felt tears start to well in my eyes, Ratigan noticed and handed me his handkerchief. I muttered my thanks and wiped away the tears. "What's happened?" I gulped and replied eventually "Belle's got with Basil" Ratigan's face suddenly went red  
"WHAT?!" I jumped and explained what had happened. When I had finished I burst into tears "My best friends with the bane of my existence!" I then felt Ratigan's paw on my hair, he was stroking my blond hair. "It's Ok" he soothed gently I ended up crying on Ratigan's shoulder. I felt him stiffen, I then decided to pull away "Better?" he coughed I nodded and scurried away to my hammock, which was located in the top corner of the lair and closed my eyes. I was woken up in the middle of the night by a scream, it was Ratigan. I slid down the ladder and ran into Ratigan's room and started shaking his shoulders "Wake up Boss!" I yelled and Ratigan's eyes flee open and he started to look around "It's Ok" I said soothingly "Big Ben nightmare again?" he nodded and closed his eyes. I then left the room and climbed up the ladder to my hammock. I then snuggled up underneath my blankets and cuddled my stuffed frog **(AN: I couldn't think of anything else)**. I looked at the empty hammock next to me where Belle usually slept, I reached out and grabbed a stuffed canary and pulled it close. I then ripped off my black gloves and started shredding the canary and when I was finished I threw what was left over the side of hammock and then pulled my gloves back on. I then threw my head on my pillow and silently sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had a few weeks since Belle had abandoned us, I was still angry. I then completely lost it when she reappeared "I need to get my stuff if that's OK?" before Ratigan was able to reply I snapped  
"Betrayal is a funny thing, Oh yeah it starts out slow like a fungus, somebody says a cross word, accusations start flying, neighbour turns on neighbour, pretty soon we're eating our children and dogs and cats are getting together an creating all sorts of ungodly apparitions, that's just my opinion" Ratigan stared at me like I had finally lost the plot.  
"You're bot welcome here anymore Belle" Ratigan pointed out his paw naturally going to his waistcoat pocket, but the bell wasn't there. I made a mental note to self, _steal Ratigan's death bell back. _Belle turned on her heel and marched out "I've actually got something I really need to do" I said rather quickly and hurried out. I checked to see if the coast was clear then I jumped through Basil's window, grabbed the little bell on the mantelpiece and dived out of the window. I then nicked a small bag and put the bell in the bag, when I returned I casually walked up to Ratigan and handed him the bag "Saw this and thought of you" I said sweetly trying to hide a smug grin. When Ratigan opened the bag I smiled as his face light up "My bell" he beamed  
"You seemed to miss it so much" I thought for a moment "You remember how Felicia was eaten…" Ratigan's face fell and I sighed "Cover your eyes" Ratigan put his bell in his pocket and closed his eyes. I grabbed his arm and started to pull him along. "Ok stop and open them!" when Ratigan opened his eyes, a huge grin appeared on his face when his eyes fell on a little black and white with sparkling blue eyes, she padded up to Ratigan and sniffed him and purred "I think I'll name her…" he thought for a moment "Fortuna" I rolled my eyes  
"Latin for Fortune, how creative" I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm, the kitten's eyes light up then she curled up and fell asleep "I didn't know you spoke Latin" Ratigan raised an eyebrow I shrugged "There's lots that you don't know about me" when I looked at Ratigan he was smiling not his usual smug grin but a real smile. Like there was a part of him that barely anyone saw and there was a part of that part breaking through the cracks. Suddenly he pulled me into a hug I stiffened at first with surprise but then I relaxed and hugged him back gently. There was warmth in my heart, the warmth from the hug had appeared to piece my very heart and warm me to the centre of my very core. I sighed softly, then Ratigan pulled away and coughed "Thank you very much" I smiled not my usual sarcastic smile but a smile I hadn't used in many years. Not since that tragic day where I lost everything including myself.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hug incident left me questioning the world. I had once believed that love would save everyone, but after I had realised what 'love' had given the world, a world full of killing and blood spilling, I had given up on the whole idea of love, years ago when her father left her family, her brother had drowned, so what exactly was the point in it? My mother was murdered. Nobody cared for a street rat like me and nobody ever would. But there was a seed of doubt in my head… thanks to that hug. I sighed and tried to get on with life as normally as usually but the memories kept reliving themselves at the most annoying times.

For example, I was walking through the streets trying to go un-noticed, call it a bad habit but then I walked past the alley that my mother had been killed in and… well I broke down and reappeared back at the lair 5 hours later. Of course there were questions and looks. I could handle most of them by ignoring them but when Ratigan ended up asking where I had been… I came up with the lamest, stupidest unbelievable excuse in the history of excuses: the little brother of "I forgot"… "I got lost" and then I disappeared to my hammock avoiding any other questions.

So when I was lost in my memories and thoughts again, a certain evil criminal mastermind seemed to take it the opposite way "Sara can I have a word?" I raised an eyebrow and sighed

"Alright" I followed Ratigan with ears flattened back.

"What's bothering you?" Ratigan sounded generally concerned but I wasn't out to get pity or sympathy… so what if they are the same thing then Ratigan asked something I wasn't expecting "It's the hug isn't it?" I felt surprised by how quietly he said it, like he was hoping for it not to be, I decided to reassure him

"No, it's not it's something else…" I took a shaky breath trying not cry in front of him again "Something I have to deal with" I looked down at my feet and heard Ratigan sigh

"You're sure you don't want to talk about it?" that blew my 'I will not cry' vow. I ended sobbing. Next thing I know once again I'm hugged and seemed to make me cry harder.

"It's alright, Sara come on tell me what's wrong" Ratigan soothed gently, I sniffed.

"Memories" I mumbled then decided to explain some more "Father left when I was 6, brother drowned when I was 9 and mother murdered when I was 13" I then felt Ratigan pull me closer and then he let go and back away looking embarrassed. "OK… erm… I have some important evil stuff to do" then he walked away rather quickly. Me being me decided NOT to go after him. Instead I went to see one of my brand new 'enemies'. Belle.

"What do you want Sara?" Belle smiled with gritted teeth.

"I need some advice" my reply caused Belle to look surprised and her voice didn't disguise that surprise

"You never needed advice from me!" she smiled "How can I help you?" I took a deep breath

"Your love with Basil is working out fine right?" Belle nodded "Well I'm kinda in love with Ratigan" Belle's pale green eyes went wide

"Bad move Sara, you know as well as I that Ratigan's mood swings are highly dangerous!" I sighed and decided to make it easier for her to understand.

"Remember as kids you couldn't get enough of chocolate?" Belle nodded a blush appearing on her white fur "It's like that, I can't stop loving him" Belle then nodded understanding what I meant

"I don't know how to tell him!" I whined and Belle actually laughed brightly

"That part is easy enough!" She spun around and faced me again "Be yourself, be courageous and most of all" she paused taking in my mood "Be stubborn" I smiled and hugged Belle but said none the less "You're still an enemy just to let you know" and with that I vanished back to lair.

When I returned I decided to find out where Ratigan went. Luckily for me Fidget and Maxie were sleeping on guard duty again. "FIDGET, MAXIE!" the pair tumbled to the ground

"p-please don't kill us!" Maxie squeaked and I ended rolling my eyes

"Where's Ratigan I need to talk to him"…


	5. Chapter 5

When I returned I decided to find out where Ratigan went. Luckily for me Fidget and Maxie were sleeping on guard duty again. "FIDGET, MAXIE!" the pair tumbled to the ground

"p-please don't kill us!" Maxie squeaked and I ended rolling my eyes

"Where's Ratigan I need to talk to him"…

"Erm we don't really where the professor is Sara..." Fidget mumbled Maxie looked incredibly guilty

"We should tell her the truth Fidget" he sighed his high pitched lowering making me feel the palm of doom and disappointment started to fall

"w-what do you mean" Fidget's sharp yellow eyes soften and he actually sounded sorry for me

"He told us NOT to tell you were he went" the pair of bats mumbled and I felt...

Heartbroken...

"What?" the tears started to well in my eyes and the pain started to get straight to the section of my brain that was off limits... the part where my monster lurked. Cracking the glass on the tightly sealed glass, not smashing it, cracking it. If I were by myself I'd either scream or let go. But I had to bats, crazy, timid, terrified to death of doing something wrong, but they were my friends. I wasn't going to hurt them.

So I did the next best thing... I broke down crying in front of them. "Sara, we didn't want to tell you, but we were afraid you'd hurt us" Maxie sniffed patting me and the back gently "Why?" I howled so loud that even Fortune appeared and sniffed me next thing I know... "Sara please stop!" Fidget's voice was edged with fear. "No!" I shouted stubbornly then Maxie's voice returned to its terror filled high-pitched squeal. Sara we both know who's watching this whole mental breakdown! I decided to try and calm myself down but that's kind of hard when your monster trying to break out.

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder "Go away" when the hand didn't leave I repeated my sentence more angrily. I then heard a sigh and felt my stomach twist Sara you're a complete IDIOT! I started sobbing and I felt someone pull me close and start to rub my back I then slapped whoever it was away and well ran.

Running. Yes I ran OK, I ran from the place I called home, my 'friends' and the one I loved. I ran because I'm a coward. Not caring where I ended up. But ended up in the place I least wanted to be. The place where my horrible memories were strongest...


End file.
